Reunion With the Past
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: tired Of the coolness and selfisheness by his mates, ryan wolf  dumb to the vegas to initiate a new life, but that happened when has to deal again with his past
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note: Hello This fanfics previously has been published before, but by supposed errors ortograficos, saw me in the obligation of remove, again the am it putting, but I warn you of one that even a not dominate the english, am using a translator, if they do not understand my english , are free of not reading my history,But what can not accept sound criticize them destructive, I do not criticize to anybody, so that I do not criticize me to my...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryan Wolf, Horatio Caine, or the characters of CSI or CSI Miami, I only possess the history...**

Point of View of Horacio Caine:

Does two years that one of my csi leave the team,, treat of Ryan Wolf, the first time that saw it was as patrol of the policia of Miami Dade,In that then one of my csi Tim Speedle die fulfilling with his duty. By this reeason was dificil harder the rest of my csi,accept to ryan as one of his mate,especially for Eric Delko,That always catalog it as as a replace of Speedle, even I always treat it like the "Mr. Wolf"", only Alex Woods treat it as one of his, is most me would you say that ryan was the favourite for her although eric and calleigh have more time that him.

With respect to Calleigh, she also acts like at eric with respect to ryan, although because of ryan, her father book of the jail of being accused for involuntary never gave by won, is certainly made mistakes, as the of the game of the casino., but beyond of this always show loyalty and respect for the team ,but especially to my as boss, but behind all this is,since two years ago due to the indifference and coldness of my team and my own were presenting an event that changed my way of thinking with respect to ryan or rather "Mr. Wolf" and that a consequence led to ryan moved away from us for ever ,which makes me think would like to have the opportunity to improve my relacion with ryan and recover the time lost, but only the fate will tell if that is possible.

The Vegas, Nevada ( department of CSI The Vegas)

Point of View of Ryan Wolf:

Sometimes the life carries you surprises that your did not expect you was for good or for evil, in my case I Ryan Wolf was born and raised in Boston, I moved to Miami to fulfil with one of my main dreams that was to convert me in a csi of Miami Dade,I never imagined that early this dream would become in a true nightmare, until arriving to escape of the same, to say it of some way for esar in these moments in the city of the vegas,Thing that I am not me complaining,because here, I have felt me and of the family, a true family,thing that no step in you could say that Miami, the city beach and sun was not what I thought it would be, well my stay at the city might be defined in four words: betrayal, pain, loneliness and selfishness, which is equivalent to Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine, but that's in the past, here in Las Vegas I'm living my present and my future, nothing can change my mind or if?

Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryan wof, Horatio Caine, or some characters from CSI, CSI Miami, I own my own history**

Chapter 2 

Point of View of Ryan Wolf :

I have just solved a case of a the former students of Professor Jacobs, who as I is the latest member of csi las vegas,because his predecessor Gil Gribsomn the vacancy leave due to the loss of one of its CSI Warrick Brown in the hands of one of the highest ranks of the department,This implies that definitely can not be trust anyone. In contrast to other people that I mentioned earlier, the CSI team went ahead in spite of these losses and the resignation of the other CSI Sara. Particularly given me a thousand wonders, of course that I was specific with my situation with the team of CSI Miami and explain everything that happened beyond,from my relationship with my teammates, my addiction to the game until the manipulation of evidence for save the life of Billy and my kidnapping of more than 24 hours without the my classmates noticed my disappearances.

Say that I was nervous or worried by the decision to be accepted or not by the head of the department of Catherine Willows CSI Las Vegas would be a euphemism ,but against all the odds, I accept with the terms of having confidence in them and any thing or problem that is going to introduce me to it immediately,thing that surprised me and I really like and from that day I am a faithful member of the family of csi las vegas

Going back to case just to solve with Professor Jacobs, I find it incredible that a woman so young as Kristy is murdered by a psychopath like Nelson U...Even though this is Las Vegas in spite of its brilliance and fame of the casinos and shows is a city where crime and the murder is common news among its inhabitants, the same way is in miami, but here it feels more dark and sinister. In a way it's funny how a csi addict to the game comes end up the city of casinos.however, it is incredible having great friends as Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders, that thanks to them by the moments or never I have fallen in my addiction to the game, such.

Point of View of Horatio Caine .

A new day in Miami, the sun shines every day, unfortunately this does not mean that it is a normal and quiet day for me. Again I turn to a crime scene where a teen 16 was killed, one more in the list of young victims of the city, that supposedly is the destination of enjoyment for tourists and residents but lately has become a the last stop.

In cases like these I would like that ryan was here, He always has had the capacity to understand the environment of the victims with their families and friends, Not that I was complain of Eric, Calleigh and the boavista ladyship, ryan it is simply more intimately connected with the victim and his family,helping them to accept or resign in any case to the loss of his family, as in this case, the young leave their parents behind, losing momentum unforgettable as the prom and not live by a psycho in my hands this the not allow anyone to get hurt again more

Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryan Wolf, Horatio Caine, or any character from CSI or CSI Miami, I have my own history**

**Note: From that chapter, the story takes place in regular view**

* * *

><p><span>Miami, Florida:<span>

Horatio Caine is directed at a crime scene in a beach house, where for the third straight week there are 3 or more victims, specifically 17 year old adolescent younger whose deaths have not got any way of finding out about his murderer or murderers,because according to the rumored and together with his team that is a group of people with tattoos as "snakes", which will be considered as direct rivals of the group called "Bad Night," that Horatio already knows perfectly well that previously had problems with them,specifically with the death of his wife Marisol, Eric's sister, besides the death of his brother Raymond, this assumption is that two of the victims of last week are close family members of senior members of the "bad night "so it can be considered as payment of debts between the bands.

Horatio: What do we have Alex?

Alex: The same as other victims horatio, bruises on his body, deviation of the neck, stab wounds to internal organs including the kidney and heart, and one of them has semen on the inside so that I can see that she was raped, but I have to be checked in the laboratory

Horatio:: Anything else I should know Alex

Alex: For the time being nothing more h, they chose these girls are so younger had much for to live horatio

Horatio seriously: I know Alex, but do not worry, I'll take care of those who have done this, packages for all the pain and suffering of their family is not rest until I catch them.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in Las Vegas:<span>

Ryan comes to his colleagues, jacobs and brass to start investigating the crime scene in which is the third consecutive week by strange circumstances where there has been a series of murders of younger adolescents, which are, stabbed, raped and marked with a tattoo on his left arm, all in the form of "snake".

Ryan: Hey boys we have?

Brass: The same of the 3 weeks wolf boy, three girls coming from of the city of the Angeles to end to visit the Vegas finish died and marked like ours kill previous.

Ryan: Anything else to help us, their names

Jacobs: Jessica Parker of 17 years of age,Angie Porter of19 and Caroline Stevens of 19 years too.

Ryan: But this is strange that parents in their right mind would allow their young daughter to travel to the city of Las Vegas without adult supervision.

Brass: You know what it says by there "Be careful with whom you walk and I'll tell you who you are" maybe their parents did not know who they were with their daughter

Ryan sarcastic: You think sherlock.

* * *

><p><span>Back in Miami, Florida:<span>

Eric Delko in group with Calleigh Duquesne, after processing all the related with the scene of the crime, direct to the laboratory of adn, to see if natalia boavista or maxine valera can give something that can them approach to the murderer or murderers of them kill.

Calleigh: Hey nat, any progress with the DNA of victims and the murderer.

Natalia: Hi cal, identified the victims as Sharon Stewart of 18 pertinent years of the vegas, and the others two are sisters Susy and Kim Bolowsky of here in miami of 17 and 21 years, to verify the teory of alex, susy and sharon were raped, but unfortunately there was not adn of the murderer in them

Calleigh: I suppose that they used condon or algun plastic to take care , by god are too intelligent to leave algun trace.

Natalia: What I sense that you and eric got nothing on the crime scene

Calleigh: The normal, the blood of the victims objects shattered,but nothing out of the ordinary that indicate us the way to follow.

Eric seeing the desespair of calleigh: Come on girls, we can not give up, horacio account with us, so we must keep trying until you find something

And with that the 3 csi continued the investigationwithout knowing that in Las Vegas is presented the same scene.

Continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. I do not own Ryan Wolf or Horatio Caine , as well as the other characters of CSI Miami or CSI.**

* * *

><p><span>Las Vegas, Nevada:<span>

In the department of the csi the vegas, at present there is a reunion extra of caracter urgent of all his members led by Catherine Willows, In relation to the ultimos murders that have occurred in the city, in which do not know with clarity those who perpetrean these murders and with that end realize it. The only clear or at least manejable is that unfortunately are youngs victims of the murders, besides that you kill them possess a mark of tatuaje of form of snake,which denotes, according to the head of the CSI, which is a form of revenge from one group to another, but the question is in the air is why?..

Catherine Seriously : Well everyone knows why you are here, so let's look at what we have so far Who starts?

Nick: The first victims are of Latin origin with no criminal record, in the case of Gabriel Gomez, is an undocumented Mexican passport of citizenship, residing in Chigago addition, his dead body was found inside the hotel Real Casiene with bruises arms and legs, dagger in several vital organs and the mark of the snake.

Jacobs seriously: Another point would be that nearly all victims do not live in las vegas, came for a visit to the city or family matters, but it is strange that they have been attacked here, is like the person knew the victim, as if they knew be here.

Ryan: With regard to the material of the scene in the final cards labeled victims of the serpent, as if they seek to provoke something, with respect to DNA, most of the victims who were raped, the attackers themselves as able to to clean his semen so there is no DNA we can identify

Riley a new CSI : therefore we are in it, we have nothing.

All was quiet until the an excited ... and upset Greg Sanders made his appearance.

Greg:Frantically I have, I have..

Ryan trying to calm greg: First breath and then tells us which is the has.

After various breaths, Greg decided to talk to the team what he had found.

Greg: You know that there is no DNA from the semen of the attackers in the true victims.

Brass sarcastic genius Well thanks for the good info but already knew that

Greg proud of himself: But you did not know is that one of our victims is a relative of one of the members of major drug traffickers of the country

All the team at once: What?

Greg with a tone of sly: Well put the DNA of our victims in CODIS to rectify their background, then my dear friends, watching catherine riley and know what I found?

Ryan tired of the hints of greg: No more Einstein let us know what you found.

Greg smiling maliciously to Ryan : Well if you stop wolf boy to continue with my speech I would say the gabriella gomez is daughter nothing more and nothing less than edgar ramirez "Scarface" founding member of the bad night.

Ryan really surprised: What?

Catherine looking at a Ryan totally shock: Ryan know the bad night.

Ryan sighed deeply: Unfortunately yes, as Greg says Mala Noche is a group of major drug traffickers in the country, when working as a CSI Miami, Horatio and Eric had some altercations with some of its members, especially with Carlos Ruiz, as Marisol Delko on the murderer's wife and sister eric horacio, in addition to kidnapping and murderer to the brother of Raymond Caine horacio, but I do not understand here is that they do their marketing and sales point is in Miami

Jacobs: But obviously ryan if Gabriella is the daughter of one of the founding member of the bad night means that the group called the serpent murderer for revenge

Greg worried: But let us the other victims and has nothing to do with any members of the bad night that his death does not explain.

Catherine sighed deeplyThere is only one thing to do

Brass: What thing Catherine?

Catherine seriously: Work with the team of CSI Miami

Continue...


End file.
